


Through A Child's Eyes

by alpacameron



Series: PROPERTY OF– [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror, story told as if it were a first grader writing about what they did over spring break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a brutal machine could cause such a brutal death - and there were kids there to see it. Unfortunately, the employee could not maneuver out of the populated area. A child is telling the story of their spring break for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Child's Eyes

Last week was spring break. During spring break, we did lots of fun things. Saturday, March 21st was my birthday, and for my birthday my mom and I went to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. I turned seven years old. I did not invite any friends, but I did make some new friends while I was there. I played with some boys and girls, and I met Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. _[drawing of the fazbear crew]_

There were games to play, but all of the other kids were playing them so I didn’t get a chance. The other kids and I watched Freddy sing on the stage. Also, we got to see Golden Bonnie. _[drawing of golden bonnie with an employee in the back looking worried]_

I liked Golden Bonnie because he would talk to us. He asked me what my favorite color was, and I told him red. He said that he liked the color green. [ _drawing of kid and golden bonnie sharing their favorite colors]_

I don’t think Golden Bonnie likes to dance, though. After a little while, he started to dance for us, but a bit after he started dancing he stopped. He was making some funny sounds, and there was lots of clicking and crunching sounds. He tried to move, but he would only cry. We didn’t understand what was wrong. _[drawing of golden bonnie in an awkward position and exclamation points]_

Nobody was dancing or talking anymore, and Golden Bonnie started making choking sounds. I think there was blood coming out of him. _[drawing of golden bonnie bleeding]_

My mom started to scream and pull me away, but I wanted to make sure Golden Bonnie was okay. I didn’t get it. I tried to walk closer to him, but more people pulled me away. Everyone was screaming and Golden Bonnie was bleeding a lot now. Their moms and dads took the other kids, and the workers tried to help Golden Bonnie. _[drawing of parents taking their children – there is blood everywhere and someone is on the phone]_

My mom was saying sorry but I don’t know why. She looked really worried and looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to make sure Golden Bonnie was okay, but my mom wouldn’t let me near him. She talked to the other parents outside of the building, and she wouldn’t let me talk to the other kids. _[drawing of everyone outside of freddy fazbear’s, an ambulance in the background]_

The workers came out and said sorry. Why would they say sorry when Golden Bonnie got hurt?

The next day my mom let me go wherever I wanted to go, but she wouldn’t let me go back to Freddy Fazbear’s. _[drawing of kid requesting freddy fazbear’s but mom declining]_

We went to get pizza and I got an art kit from the store.

A little bit later, my mom and I had to go somewhere to answer some questions. They asked me what happened on my birthday, and what happened to Golden Bonnie. I asked if he would be okay, and the man said that he will, but will be going to other Freddy Fazbear’s in the state. _[picture of policeman and kid talking, a thought bubble reflecting back on golden bonnie’s bloody end]_

My mom didn’t let me watch TV when the news was on. I got to watch cartoons on Saturday, though. _[picture of the tv displaying the news channel – RECENT EMPLOYEE DEATH AT LOCAL FREDDY FAZBEAR’S]_

I had lots of fun during spring break. I am glad that Golden Bonnie is okay, and I can’t wait to see him again. _[drawing of kid holding hands with golden bonnie, who looks half dead and dirty]_


End file.
